Kiss Me, Part III
by pocket dial
Summary: Catherine's birthday request.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kiss Me, Part III - Catherine's birthday request.**

* * *

I stare up the night sky as I wait for her guests to leave. Against her wishes, Heather threw her a party, just as she did last year. Catherine rolled her eyes at the idea but her sister made a fuss and Catherine eventually gave in. She only wanted one thing for her birthday, something only I could give her. She made one request but I couldn't just give it to her in a box.

I lean back against the steps and close my eyes. I can her heart beating from rooms away. Her voice is slurred but her laugh is as it always is, a delight to hear. It was contagious. I just had to laugh along with her even though I didn't find the joke funny.

She makes me smile. She makes me happy. Catherine, in the years I've known her and watched over her, has made me fall in love with her every single day. Her acceptance and her constant support has made me the man I always wanted to be. She never judged me, even when I couldn't control the beastly half of myself especially when we were making love.

I feel warm lips on mine. I open my eyes and I wasn't dreaming as I see her smiling down at me. "Happy birthday, love."

"Penny for your thoughts." She sits beside me on the fire escape, a tradition we seem to have when the New York night wasn't too cold.

"You. It's always you." I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. I turn to her and kiss her lips. "I've given your birthday request some thought."

"And?"

"You're right. I did enjoy Valentine's day but Catherine, I don't want to hurt you. It's too risky."

"Is that really the problem? We've done things without you changing but I know how much you're holding back. I see it in your eyes every time we make love." She touches my face and gently stroke my scar. "I know what you want and you know what I want. One night Vincent. I don't want you to hold back. Valentine's day was amazing and I know you feel the same way about it." She traces my lip with her thumb. "I love you so much Vincent and I wish you can see yourself the way I see you. There's something about you when you're the beast. You're powerful yet vulnerable. I love that about you. It's hard to explain but that night, was just, wow. It wasn't just the sex, although I have to admit it was one of the best nights we've had together. It's the way you made me feel that night. I knew then how much you loved me. I'm in this for the long haul."

"How can you love the beast and love me?" I feel the jealousy burning my eyes. It turns yellow and I grip her waist tighter. She's mine.

"You stupid fool. The beast is you. I love all of you. Why can't you accept it like I have?"

I turn away from her and stand. I look down the fire escape and spy a couple on the street. They were talking and laughing but most importantly they were able to be out in public without a care in the world. They didn't have a secret organization after them. Their lives weren't threatened everyday by unknown people.

She wrap her arms around my waist and lean forward against the length of my back. I feel her lips on the nape of my neck, softly kissing it. "I don't care about being able to go out on dates. I learned a long time ago what it means to be with you. It's a small sacrifice I'm willing to make. I found someone who makes me happy and treats me with the utmost respect. Everyday I wake up thankful that I have you in my life. Man, beast, I wouldn't change you for the world. I only want you and no one else, well, the beast too, if you want to be technical about it. I want all of you Vincent and I'll give you all of me."

I lean back against her hold and her hot lips on my neck. The kiss was light but there's something about it that always make my heart race. "I want all of you Catherine. Only you."

She raises the hem of my shirt as she trace my tightening abs. Her fingertip is soft as she follows the happy trail leading down to my jeans. I moan as she teases the hair just inside the band of my boxer briefs.

I take her hand and kiss her fingertips. "Get back to your party and guests. I'll be here when it's over."

"The only guest I want to be with is here in my arms. I don't care about a party that I never wanted in the first damn place."

I turn in her arms and look her in the eye. "Trust me, you want to get back in there soon." I see the amber of my eyes reflecting back. The woman knew how to torment me and leave me wanting more. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close so she can feel the consequence of her actions.

"I want you Vincent." She moans as I push my hardening bulge against her stomach.

I lean down and take her lips between my fangs. I lightly nip at her bottom lip and suck it into my mouth. "It won't be gentlemanly of me to take you here. I'll give you everything you want and more but not here and not with your friends within earshot. I wouldn't want you to hold back either. I want to hear you scream my name when you reach your peak. I want to see the ecstasy in your eyes and feel you tighten around me as I fill you over and over. I want to taste everything you have to offer and beg me for more. I want you to have the best birthday you ever had because you deserve it."

I kiss her lips and bury my hand in her hair. I don't wait for her to react as I push my tongue between her lips. She licks my tongue as I do hers. I pull away when she takes a nip at it.

"Woman, you'll be the death of me."

"At least you'll die a very happy man."

"Let's go to the rooftop." I tell her.

"Let's." She answers and leads the way up the stairwell of the fire escape.

* * *

**Continue? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As requested, here's another chapter.**

* * *

The moonlight is brighter than ever in her dark and lustful eyes. Her need, her want is animalistic. The look on her face says it all.

"Do you trust me Vincent?" Her voice is coarse yet soft.

"With my life." I answer.

She nods her head. She walks around me. "I want you to make love to me on this rooftop." She whispers from behind.

I feel the full length of her body. I strain my neck to look at her. "But Catherine..."

"I want you Vincent as much as you want me. I know you're trying hard not to..." Her lips are soft when she kisses the nape of my neck. She removes my jacket as she continues to kiss me.

She uses her tongue to follow the trail of veins on my neck. I barely hang on to the last ounce of restraint I had on the beast.

"Why fight it?" She whispers in my ear. Her breath is warm. She kisses the spot behind my ear as she raises my shirt.

I almost come undone when she tugs on my ear with her teeth while raking her nails on my hardening nipples. I remove my shirt and toss it to the floor.

I follow her with my eyes as she slowly makes her way around me. Her hands never leave my body. The soft pad of her fingertips and the hardness of her nails send a chill down my spine as she traces the tightening muscles of my abdominal.

"Your eyes hasn't dimmed since we were on the fire escape. I know that look. Your seconds away from..." She kisses my lip and bite it between her teeth. "Let go Vincent. Trust yourself as I trust you."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I thrust my growing erection against her stomach as I kiss her lips. She opens her mouth and I slip my tongue inside. I growl into the kiss as she takes a nip of my tongue.

"Woman, you will be the end of me."

"But what a way to go." She softly kisses my lip. "I want to try something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Blindfold. I want you to feel instead of seeing my every move."

I nod my head.

She picks up my shirt and folds it to a long line before placing it over my eyes. I tie it for her and adjust it so I couldn't see anything.

"I love you Vincent."

Her lips were flavored with lime and salt with a hint of alcohol. Her mouth taste of aged wine and expensive tequilla. I bury my hands within the long strands of her silky hair as I kiss her. I pull her head back and lower my lips to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking on her exposed skin.

"Vincent..." She pulls on my hair.

"I like how you feel and taste." I kiss her lips again.

She untangles herself from me and steps away. "No more touching Vincent.

I whimper and reach for her. "I want to taste you again."

"You know what I want."

"I can't just will it." I answer.

"But you're trying like hell to stop it. I want all of you Vincent. Beast and all, I accept you. I hate it when you suppress it. I know how badly you want to just let it out especially when we're making love."

She's right. I do.

"You're so close." Her fingertips are light and airy as she draws hearts on my chest. She cups my erection through my jeans as she tease my nipples with her fingers and mouth.

I place my hands on her hips and lower them to the curves of her ass.

"Uh-uh Vincent. No touching." She backs away. "Don't make me cuff you. Or perhaps I should."

"You're killing me." I grit my teeth and clench my jaw. "How do you expect me not to touch you when I can smell how aroused you are?"

Her heart beats faster. I feel it against my chest. She lightly kisses my neck and drags her lip to my pulse.

"I want to taste you Catherine."

"Are you willing to give this birthday girl what she wants?" She whispers breathlessly.

I feel the heat of her body press against my chest. She licks my lip and I open my mouth to taste her tongue. She pulls away again.

The change was quick. My arousal and desire for her was stronger than ever. "Dammit Catherine. Fuck this teasing bullshit. I want you now." The damn woman got what she wanted. All of me.

I grab her by the waist and pull her against me. I kiss her lips and lock both of her hands behind her back with my left hand as I use the other to lift the skirt of her dress.

"I knew you would see it my way eventually."

"No more talking." I tell her.

"As long as you keep the blindfold on."

I drag my fangs on the column of her throat and a moan of satisfaction escapes her mouth. I suck on her pulse and mark it with my fangs. She's all mine and I wanted all of her guest to see that she belongs to me and I to her.

I let go of her hands to unzip her dress as I, we continue to kiss and melt into each other. I spread her legs wider with my knees and throw her dress over body. I skim my hands over her body. The devilish minx was well prepared. She was naked as the day she was born.

I dip my fingers into her warmth as I lower my mouth to her breast. I suck her nipple into my mouth causing it to harden. I draw the circle with my tongue as I trace her heated lust with my fingers. Her walls tighten around my fingers as I continue to stroke her insides. I tug on her nipple with my fangs and move on to the other.

She leans against me, thrusting her hips with the movement of my fingers inside of her. I give her nipple the same attention as the first, sucking it into my mouth until I felt the quivering of her body. I move my fingers faster as she digs her nails on my shoulder. I continue to tease her sensitive peaks with my mouth causing her to scream out my name as she gives in to an orgasm, coating my hand with her wetness.

"Happy birthday."

"It's not over yet." She smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

She takes my hand and slowly lick my finger, gently sucking it into her mouth. I adjust my jeans and unzip it.

"Fuck, Catherine. I can't take much more of the teasing."

"Tell me what you want, Vincent." She adds another finger into her mouth and mimics what she usually does with the head of my dick.

"You know what I want." I growl. "I want to see the look in your eye as we make love. I want to hear you scream my name as you reach your peak...over and over."

"Vincent or beast?"

"Both. I don't care. I need to be inside of you now." I unbutton my jeans and let it fall to the ground.

"I see someone went commando as well. We are more well-connected than we both imagined."

She moves her hand in long fluid strokes, her fingers curving around my hardened desire for her. I thrust my hips with her movement and grab her face, kissing her hard on the lips. I move my tongue with hers, thrusting our bodies, and moving our hands with heated lust. I feel her hardened nipples brush against my chest as her hand moves faster along my length.

I feel her rake the narrow trail of hair slowly followed by her lips. "Catherine, now." I bury my hands in her hair and push her head lower.

She licks the tip and I feel the excitement and my desire for her growing. "Keep the blindfold on. I want you to feel every sensation there is to feel." She licks the head again and swallow it into her warm mouth as she her fingertips trace the shaft.

"So good." I tell her as she moves her tongue around the head and suck on it, leaving her tongue below the tip. "I won't last long this time."

She slides her tongue underneath as I thrust into her mouth. I push in and pull out as I feel her moan vibrating around me. I pull away and remove the blindfold. She's so fucking beautiful especially underneath the moonlight.

The glow of my eyes makes it easy to see her arousal between her legs and how ready she is. "I want to taste you first." I kneel on my shirt and pull her close. "You smell so good." I place her leg on my shoulder and thrust my tongue inside of her, tasting her, stroking her insides. I place my hand on the small of her back and keep her balanced as I place my other hand between us, gently teasing her nub. I move my thumb in a circle as I dip my tongue in and out of her.

"Oh fuck, Vincent I'm going to come soon." She tugs on my hair and pulls on it.

I use the ball of my palm, kneading her nub, pushing it against her clit as I taste her and bury my tongue inside of her, stroking her tightening walls. She taste sweet and salty. I'm drunk of her passion, need and want. I kiss her one last time and stand up.

With her heels on she's about my height. "Ready, love?"

She leans over and lick my lips. I see my reflection in her eyes. It's hideous but her gaze keeps me staring.

"You're beautiful, you know." She tells me. "Make love to me."

"Keep your heels on and hold on." I grab her by the waist and kiss her lips. "I love you so much." I lift her leg and hold her by the back of her thigh.

"I love you, all of you."

I enter her slowly and inch my way inside of her. "You feel so good. Happy birthday." I kiss her lips and fill her to the hilt.

"Vincent." She holds onto my shoulders and I feel her nails grabbing hold.

I thrust inside of her, my pace slow. I wanted the moment to last. I push deeper into her and take as much as she is willing to give me. Greedily, I wanted all of her and to make love to her this way as much as she wanted it. I craved it all along but was too scared that I'd hurt and maim her.

Underneath the night sky and the moonlight, it all seemed natural. I belonged to her and she to me. This was more than lust but love, unconditionally and eternally.

I feel her crawling underneath my skin, flowing inside my veins as she looks into my eye. "I love you so much Catherine." I rock my hips back and forth, pulling out half way and pushing in until I felt the tip of my dick hit her tightening walls.

"I love you Vincent, always." She manages to breath out.

I kiss her lips as I continue to thrust inside of her. I pick her up and she wrap her legs around me. I move inside of her, burying my entire length inside of her. I dip my head and kiss her neck.

"Coming..." She moans and lock her legs.

I feel her heels dig into my ass as she shivered in delight. I ride out her orgasm and softly kiss her lips. "Are you okay?"

"I want you to come with me next time."

"Trust me I will. I can't last any longer."

I lift her up and she arches her back, lowering her hips back down. "Fuck." I grit my teeth. "Slowly." I lift her hips and she thrust back down.

"Fuck slow. I need to feel you all of you." She kisses my lip, long and hard.

I thrust my hips as she does the same. I feel her heels digging harder as she rides my dick. I move faster, our pace hurried as we both neared that desired ecstasy. I move deeper and bury my entire length inside of her as I empty myself inside of her, triggering another one of her orgasm.

I kiss her lips and wait for her body to stop reacting to mine. The small tremors of her orgasm keeps my dick hard inside of her, continuously filling her. "I have to put you down soon."

"I know. I love how you feel."

"We'll continue this after the party if you're still up for it." I ease my way out her and set her down.

"That was one hell of a gift. Thank you. Let me clean you up." She bends down and take my half erect dick into her mouth and takes all of me until I soften again.

"Love that..."

"I know. I better get back to the party before they realize I'm gone. Thanks again." She turns around and picks up her dress. I watch her put on her dress as I put my clothes on. "Zip me."

I walk to her and close the zipper of her dress.

"Will I see you later?" She asks.

"I'll come back to see if you're still awake. Enjoy the rest of your party."

She turns around and kiss my lips. "Hope to see you later."

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving this up to you. It can end here or go on for a couple more chapters. Let me know if you want me to continue or end it here.**


End file.
